


人间理想

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Stranding, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 过去生和死是最彻底的隔绝。但现在就连生和死之间都相连。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	人间理想

**Author's Note:**

> *死亡搁浅au  
*主DV和NK，剩下基本亲情向

过去生和死是最彻底的隔绝。但现在就连生和死之间都相连。

姬莉叶去世得很安静，这年头稍有不慎死就能变成一桩轰轰烈烈的事。尼禄背着她，路过核爆般的陨坑，独自一人回来时遇到时间雨，冰凉的雨水从眼球表面痒痒地流下来。时间雨对半魔的子嗣没有伤害，只是对眼睛有刺激性。于是他没有必要找躲雨的地方，任眼泪和雨水融为一体。他曾以为自己是免疫者，或者因为头发本来就是白的才老得不明显，还幻想过可以为重建做出点贡献什么的。但事实只是他的寿命与父辈同样漫长，于是和他们的时间相比，所有生命都显得短暂。

他不想回基地，也不知道要去哪里，就只好跟着直觉迈开腿使劲地跑，直到跑得上气不接下气，两条腿像灌了铅，最后浑身湿透倒在地上。他不知道自己是怎么了，心脏第一次痛得如此剧烈，终于筋疲力尽，甚至没有力气把自己的身体蜷缩起来。一切都很顺利，没有遇到搁浅物，没有巨坑，他也早就接受了他们终有一天会老去。但就是有一枚核弹在他的怀里引爆了，缓慢反应中他被射线穿透了个彻底。

爱像核爆。一个人爱上另一个人，两个人的基因拆分再组合，辐射尘影响家族树从今往后的无数序代。

尼禄从小就相信父母都爱自己的孩子。

他曾经不明白为什么父母将他抛弃。他已经过了那个年龄，不再盲信只要表现得足够好，父母就会来把他接走。孤儿院里有的孩子被送过来时已经记事，他们会说起自己为什么会在这里。尼禄因为不同于常人的发色不太受欢迎，更没有襁褓时期的记忆，只好把偶尔听到的传言杂糅，猜测或许自己被抛弃是无数因素共同影响的结果。可能他的父母分手后母亲才有了他。可能他在妈妈肚子里时就食量太大，所以孕育的过程太过漫长，让她耗尽储蓄，最终失业。

他那时候没有朋友，就只好自己对自己说话，越说越相信一切另有隐情。毕竟在没有听众，甚至连持相反意见的人都没有出现的场合，坚持自己的信念实在太方便了些。

“据说斯巴达爱上了人类。”他某天和但丁说起这些。

但丁如常地回答“是，他爱上了她。这不只是童话。”

尼禄像是得到了确认，那天又见义勇为救了一只爬到树上下不来的小猫，走路时快乐得快要哼起歌来。

尼禄的人际关系堪忧，却很受小动物的欢迎。他小时候曾被一只流浪猫缠上。

孤儿院里不能收养小动物，他就定时偷偷跑去照顾它。某天它突然倦怠了，不愿意吃东西，尼禄用外套把它一把裹起来抄走，火急火燎送到医院。医生说它没有生病，只是太老了，时间到了。他在这陌生的词语面前茫然，捧着这小小的一团毛球发呆，像是第一次知道猫和人是两个物种，不知道它“时间到了”该怎么办。

长大后尼禄在亡灵怪物中送货。爆炸摧毁了人类的遗迹，泡沫翻滚的雨水席卷了曾有人居住的街道，佛杜那勉强保持自给自足，教团骑士也多半开始承担更重要的任务。即使不能像杀掉恶魔一样干脆宰掉那些常规不可见的搁浅物——这多少有点憋屈，但他还是会偶尔感谢自己异于常人的体质，这让他足以完成那些漫长的旅程。在一次的任务中他和但丁相遇。

年轻人第一次接触这样的人，跟在但丁身后，日光一照就被他和自己颜色相似的银发晃得晕头晕脑，像小牛犊冲向斗牛士手上的那块红布，战斗时有气势汹汹的热忱，毫无保留的力气震得但丁手腕都有点泛酸。

解决了教团的阴谋后，他曾经和但丁一起在废墟里避雨。点燃的火堆噼啪噼啪，搁浅物无声地迫近，留下手印。但丁用自己的手和地上那个手印比对。一片寂静中，火光里他看到但丁发亮的眼泪流下来。

他当时傻乎乎地问：“过敏？”

但丁没有回答。

当但丁的兄长维吉尔从死亡的那头愣是趟了回来，获得了新的力量，但也有了新的麻烦：不只是差点丢了只手，他突然有了个父亲。

尼禄和维吉尔真正坐在一起谈话是借了酒精的力量。维吉尔说他没醉，“如果我想清醒，”他严肃认真，目光根本聚集不到一个焦点上，却信誓旦旦：“……就不会喝醉。”

尼禄抓耳挠腮找不到话题，只好硬着头皮问：“那边，我是说，你的确死过一次。死者的世界到底是什么样子？”

“很奇妙。我有时候能看到还活着的人。还会做梦。”

“做怎样的梦？”

“我梦见我还活着。”

又胡乱扯了几句，尼禄终于鼓起勇气问道：“我妈妈……你爱她吗？”

他得到了否定的答案。

尼禄终于被迫承认有些人的诞生并非源于爱，只是少年时代的一次错误，可以被弥补的过失，岔路上的纪念品。

唉，人生嘛。妮可点燃手上的烟，把玻璃窗摇下去，不哭啦，迪士尼公主，感受一下大人世界的冰冷吧。

尼禄瓮声瓮气地叫她闭嘴。

或许唯一的好消息是现在他们也可以这样吵架。

妮可死前决定将自己的大脑完全数据化。即使这代表了怎样的存在方式谁也不知道。或许被上传的根本已经不再是她了。又或许她真的能目睹更恢弘而远大的日子。

总要有所取舍。妮可说，是我选择了这样，因为我觉得值得。她给自己注射了用于安乐死的药剂。这次分离尼禄没有多少实感，因为另一头她毫无延迟地上线，呱噪地指挥尼禄把她拖出去烧掉。

凌晨！这是凌晨！妮可的全息影像从手环上升起来，毫无诚意地双手合十道歉：我当时只是想，如果把地球的生命浓缩为一年，人类在12月31日的晚上11：58才会出现。

尼禄醒来的时候被包在一条毯子里。

操！谁扒的我衣服！

我。但丁懒懒地举手，不用谢，你像只被洪水冲过来的小狗——来吃点东西，喝几杯？

尼禄狐疑地凑过去打量他盘子里盛的食物，试图鉴定一下它放了几天。

从食物的成色来看，他很快意识到维吉尔也在。

原来他跑到了但丁的小破房子里。

尼禄的头还有点懵，胃紧缩成一团。他吃不下去，终于有空闲回想自己稀里糊涂走过的路。

但丁亲亲热热地搂住他的肩膀，维吉尔像个幽灵从他身后冒出来，坐到他对面。尼禄呆呆地抬起头，看到维吉尔不自在地喉结滚动了一下，干巴巴地说爱他。

尼禄哭了，他突然生起气来，攥紧拳头直发抖，愤怒于自己被爱，恨自己要再次孤独地降生并且活下去，哽咽一声一声地从喉咙里迸出来，他感觉自己的心碎掉了，坚信以后它再也不会碎得这么厉害了，突然想到了他曾听过半魔双子无营养的吵架：

我一直等着你来报复，哪个晚上干脆把我带走呢。

而维吉尔无不尖刻地回答：我试过，但丁，但幸存者总会永远幸存。

end


End file.
